He Said, She Said
by Milk Green Tea
Summary: Oneshot, Snow/Lightning. "You don't always have to be a leader, nee-san."


A/N: So I wanted to take a break from drunken!Lightning, haha. This fic is a Lightning monologue, and she's not actually talking out loud. My main concern with how this fic turned out is that I made her... a little more animated than I normally would. I kinda like to think that a lot more goes on in her mind than she's actually willing to show.

* * *

**He Said, She Said**

.

_"You don't always have to be a leader, nee-san."_

* * *

I know that. Don't you think I know that?

Ugh, don't give me that look. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about -- _that _look. Don't act surprised. What, never seen blood before? Sazh bleeds all the time, why don't you look at him? He's probably bleeding right now all over the damn place. Throw him a potion already, why don't ya. Tch, standing around here for no good reason, no valid reason... Make use of yourself.

...Oh for the love of --! Ah, shits, what are you _doing_? Do I look like I need your help? Really, honestly. Do you see this? This on my shoulder? What do these stripes tell you?!

I mean it. You better _not _take one step closer. Don't touch me, or else we're gonna see what's inside _your_ veins... What are you -- let me go! Stop it! Put me down _RIGHT NOW._ I'll use up the last of my MP, don't think I won't. 'Cause I will. I'll burn you, boy. I'll melt your sorry ass.

NO WAIT--! My gunblade! Go back! Go back, go back, go back _RIGHT NOW._ That sword is one of a kind, and I swear if anyone so much as _breathes _on it'll I'm gonna fu--

--Who?

Argh, what--! Where's that little brat?! What the _hell _does he think he's doing? Vanille can take care of herself. Thinks he can run off with my stuff and be a hero, does he? Argh! Just watch him go and get my sword stolen and himself killed all because _you _decided that _I_ needed help. Look, okay, okay. Seriously. See? Look, I'm not even bleeding anymore. It's all dried up and healed. So just bring me back (_right now!)..._ unless you want to see the rest of our team get mauled. This isn't a training session, you know. Can't just leave a bunch of kids in the middle of a battle, you know.

What are you saying? Have you _seen _Sazh fight?

(_groan_) Ugh, that little kid probably can't even lift my sword off the ground, much less use it. He's gonna get it all... dirty.

What would you know? You act like your knuckles are made of steel. I bet you bleed too. But have _I_ ever dragged you away? I don't think so! Do you know what you're supposed to do in a battle? FIGHT. If you're still awake, you fight. Can't get all hyped up and retreat at the sight of a little blood here and there. A little lost MP here and there. Some low HP levels now and then. Well, anyway, my point is...

...bring me backkk! _Please! _What are you doing to meee! I want to finish him off, dammit. Let me finish the fight; those guys don't know what they're doing. They're just kids. I'll be fine. You don't understand. Here, look at my shoulder again. My nickname's for a reason you know. It's not just a name you can pull out of thin air and wear. You have to earn it. And how do you earn it? Not by running _away_, I'll tell you that.

GAHh! I hate you.

Yes, you. You and your... big feet.

Don't give me that look. It makes me hate you even more. Don't even _think_ about apologizing. It's too late. Stupid little brat probably thought my gunblade works like a boomerang, and you can bet our team is half-dead by now. It's all your fault, really. I was perfectly fine. Sometimes, I think you _want_ me to punch you in the damn face.

Yeah, you know I'd do it.

I'll punch your damn beard off your damn chin.

Haha, you're letting me? Really? You're so easy. You make me sick.

...Later, then. I'm kinda tired.

...

Hey. What do you have under your shirt? Rocks?

Nevermind, I feel it. Against my cheek. Yeah... It's beating sort of fast, don't you think?

No, I'm not sleeping.

Owch! What are you -- ow, ow, _ow! _S-Stoppp! Dried blood or not it still HURTS, jackass!

Owww...

Stop it. Get your fingers away from my eyes. What do you think you're wiping? _Ugh, it hurts._ Why'd you have to do that for?

Oh, we're here? Here?

Yeah, I'll be fine. Just go, or else you'll be dragging three dead bodies back.

Hurry up, already! I'll be fine. Seriously.

Yes. Just go.

I'll be here, waiting.

Come back (_right now_) soon, alright?

...

And Snow?

...T-Thanks.

* * *

_//~end._

A/N: Hmm. A little more animated than usual, but is it still an okay portrayal of Lightning? Please let me know what you think :D


End file.
